From First to Tenth, I'm Still Loving You
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Drabble singkat yang berisi perjalanan dari tahun pertama hingga kesepuluh Sakura mencintai Sasuke/Inspired based on author's true story/RnR please.. :D


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**From First to Tenth, I'm Still Loving You**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**From First**

Dengan langkah malu-malu, gadis bersurai merah muda itu masuk ke kelas barunya. Agak canggung dan takut dengan suasana baru yang menantinya. Pindah di tahun kelima di tingkat Sekolah Dasar memang bukanlah hal mudah untuk gadis cilik seukuran dirinya.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno," dan ternyata semuanya berbeda dengan perkiraannya.

Kedatangannya benar-benar disambut hangat oleh teman-teman barunya. Dan juga olehnya—pemuda yang tak disangka akan berdampak besar di kehidupannya.

.

.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno,"

Dia merasa senang kehadirannya diterima di kelas itu. Sampai akhirnya—

"GYUTSS"

—pemuda itu menarik rambutmu hingga kunciranmu terlepas—

"Anak baru harus dijahili,"

—dan berlari meninggalkanmu dengan senyum jahilnya.

Disini dia baru akan merajut kenangannya bersama pemuda itu, mulai dari pertengkaran, saling ejek sampai berkejar-kejaran di sepanjang koridor kelasnya.

.

.

**Second**

Setahun berlalu, hubungan keduanya semakin dekat. Bahkan gadis cilik itu sudah menceritakan tentang cinta pertamanya—Gaara—pemuda yang merupakan teman sekelasnya waktu dia maih bersekolah di Suna kepada pemuda yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini—Sasuke.

Seakan tidak mau kalah, pemuda itu juga memamerkan surat cinta yang dia dapat dari gadis cilik di kelas sebelah—Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka berdua terlalu polos, hingga tidak menyadari apa arti yang sebenarnya dari surat cinta itu. Dan Sakura hanya membantu Sasuke membalas surat itu sambil terus menerus terkikik geli.

.

.

"SMP nanti aku akan pindah," suaranya terdengar sendu.

Uchiha cilik itu menoleh cepat, "Kemana?"

"Ame,"

Keduanya terdiam sampai akhirnya sang gadis cilik merogoh sesuatu dari tas ransel kecilnya. Pemuda cilik itu terus memperhatikan sang gadis.

"Untukmu," tanpa rasa malu, gadis cilik itu memberikan sebuah _yoyo _kayu yang jadi mainan paling populer saat itu.

_Onyx _pemuda cilik itu membulat sambil menerima pemberian darinya, "Semestinya kau memberikanku yang ada lampunya," alisnya bertaut.

Gembungan di pipi gadis cilik itu membesar mendengar protes pemuda itu, "Uangku tidak cukup!"

Sang Uchiha kecil tertawa geli kemudian berujar, "Terima kasih,"

Satu kata yang sangat ingin gadis itu dengar. Sudut-sudut bibirnya pun sekarang tertarik—membentuk lengkungan tipis yang sangat manis.

.

.

**Third**

Gadis cilik itu harus berhadapan dengan suasana baru lagi. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang dikenalnya. Tapi semuanya akan tetap mudah, seiring bertambahnya juga umurnya. Dia kembali merasakan kagum pada sesorang, memiliki teman akrab, bercanda riang. Dan tanpa disadari dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya—

Yaitu—

Rindu

.

.

Gadis itu pun mulai sadar, kalau semua ini tidak indah tanpa kehadirannya di sisi—

Dia—

Sasuke Uchiha

.

.

**Fourth**

Dia mulai mencari-cari sosok pemuda itu di dalam diri orang lain. Berharap gadis itu menemukan seseorang yang paling bisa mengerti tentang dirinya—sama seperti pemuda itu—Sasuke Uchiha.

Bahkan bayangan akan pemuda itu belum bisa lepas dari benaknya. Dan di saat itu lah dia menyadari sesuatu hal yang paling penting—

Bahwa dia—

Mencintainya—

Sasuke Uchiha—

Sayangnya cinta itu malah dia sadari setelah sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi untuk menemaninya dan berada di sampingnya.

.

.

Semuanya hanya jadi kenangan indah di antara kalian berdua. Atau hanya Sakura saja yang menganggap semua itu indah?

.

.

**Fifth**

Tahun terakhir di SMP ini, Sakura Haruno menerima hadiah ponsel dari kedua orang tuanya. Gadis yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa itu senang bukan main. Saat itu pula gadis itu mulai sibuk dengan sesuatu yang tergolong sulit—

Mencari nomor ponsel Sasuke Uchiha.

Tentu saja sulit karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Tapi berkat perjuanganmu dan bantuan teman-teman lamanya di Konoha dulu, Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dia mau—

.

.

_From : +xxxxxxx_

_Maaf, apa benar ini Sasuke Uchiha?_

_._

_._

_From : Sasuke_

_Ya, kau siapa?_

_._

_._

Dan saat itu pula Sakura melompat kegirangan. Penyebabnya tentu saja hanya satu dan hanya dia yang paling tahu.

.

.

**Sixth**

Yang paling membuat Sakura Haruno senang ketika memasuki SMA adalah dia kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi saat itu juga dia sadar, pemuda itu bukanlah lagi Uchiha cilik yang dulu.

Entah memang karena dia yang telah berubah?

Atau karena Sakura sendiri yang berubah?

Bukan—

Bukan Sakura yang berubah—

Tapi perasaan Sakura—

Perasaan yang tadinya hanya menganggap teman beralih menjadi sesuatu yang rumit—

Cinta . . .

Dan segalanya baru dimulai sekarang.

.

.

Bahkan sekarang Sakura harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. Padahal waktu terakhir kali bertemu, Sakura masih lebih tinggi dibandingkan dia. Untuk yang pertama kali setelah tiga tahun lamanya, pemuda yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu membuka mulutnya. Bercerita kepada Sakura bahwa dia sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih hati—Karin Uzumaki.

Dan seketika Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang, dadanya terasa sakit dan nafasnya tercekat. Saat itulah, gadis itu baru pertama kalinya merasa—

Patah hati . . .

.

.

**Seventh**

Memasuki tahun ketujuh, Sakura merasakan cinta kepada sang pujaannya. Sesakit apa pun yang selalu dia rasakan, tak pernah mengubah satu hal di hatinya. Yaitu dari dulu sampai sekarang Sasuke Uchiha tetaplah orang yang paling dicintainya.

Walaupun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah membuka hatinya. Bahkan, dia malah membuka hatinya untuk seseorang yang merupakan—sahabat baikmu sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak berniat merebut Sasuke darimu," gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menangis di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura pun menangis tidak kalah kencang, "Kau tenang saja, aku akan menolaknya. Aku tidak akan mungkin menerima cintanya," Ino—gadis itu terus terisak sampai puluhan kali dia meminta maaf di hadapan Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Bukan karena Sakura tidak mau memaafkannya, hanya saja—entah kenapa—bibir tipis itu tidak bisa bicara sama sekali. Dia mendadak bisu, hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit sehingga otaknya tidak mampu berpikir dengan jernih.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku," entah sudah kali ke berapa gadis itu memohon pada Sakura.

Tidak—

Ino sama sekali tidak salah—

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke . . .

Yang salah adalah—

Mengapa?

Perasaan itu selalu meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura?

Sekali pun Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya—

Bahkan berpikir untuk membalas perasaan Sakura pun tidak.

.

.

"Maaf, tolong jangan dekati aku lagi," dan dunianya kembali hancur untuk yang kedua kali di hari itu.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa alasan Sasuke mengatakan itu kepadanya. Air mata pun kembali tumpah menggenangi kedua _emerald _miliknya. Sakura tidak pernah tahu dan tidak mau tahu, karena kalaupun dia nanti tahu—itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Luka yang hanya Sasuke sendirilah yang bisa mengobatinya.

.

.

**Eight**

Semenjak itu, Sakura berusaha untuk berhenti memikirkannya. Walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Persahabatannya dengan Ino juga kembali baik-baik saja. Dan Sakura berjanji dalam hatinya, tidak akan pernah lagi memperlakukan sahabatnya seperti itu hanya karena sebuah cinta yang tak terbalas.

Tapi entah mengapa setelah tahun itu, Sakura merasa perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin karena semua beban di hatinya telah tertumpahkan sejak hari itu.

.

.

"Kau mencintaiku?" _onyx_nya menatap lekat ke dalam _emerald_ Sakura. Seolah sedang mencari suatu jawaban.

Dan dengan mantap, Sakura menjawab, "Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Keduanya terdiam dalam hening, dan sesaat kemudian Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kau sendiri mencintaiku?"

Tampak ada sorot mata berharap dari _emerald _miliknya, sebelum akhirnya dia mengatakan—

"Tidak, aku hanya peduli padamu."

—dan secercah harapan itu pun kembali sirna.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis. Mungkin saat ini dia harus kembali belajar bahwa cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan dan tidak harus memiliki . . .

.

.

**Ninth**

Tahun ini Sakura akan kembali menempuh kehidupan barunya di Universitas. Dia dan Sasuke banyak bercerita tentang jurusan mana yang akan mereka pilih. Dalam hati, Sakura berharap akan tetap bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tapi ternyata cerita cinta yang indah memang hanya ada dalam dongeng belaka. Semua harapan Sakura lagi-lagi semu. Sakura dan Sasuke hampir tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Sudah setahun lamanya, mereka tidak saling tahu bagaimana rupa. Hanya komunikasi lewat pesan singkat—itu pun sebulan belum tentu sekali.

Mungkin akan lebih baik begini. Tapi tetap saja, rindu itu masih akan terus ada. Selama—

Hati Sakura Haruno—

Masih tertawan oleh Sasuke uchiha . . .

.

.

**To Tenth**

Tak terasa, sepuluh tahun berlalu. Sepuluh tahun Sakura mengenalnya, dan sepuluh tahun juga Sakura mencintainya. Tapi di tahun ke sepuluh ini, Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Karena selama sepuluh tahun ini, Sasuke lah yang mengajarkannya segalanya.

Dari tahun pertama, Sakura belajar untuk berani sekaligus pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke Uchiha . . .

Tahun kedua, Sakura belajar untuk menghargai—menghargai seorang sahabat yang ditinggalkan . . .

Tahun ketiga, Sakura mengenal rindu—rindu kepada Sasuke Uchiha . . .

Tahun keempat, Sakura menyadari satu cinta yaitu—cinta untuk Sasuke Uchiha . . .

Tahun kelima, Sakura belajar untuk tidak mudah menyerah—untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sasuke Uchiha . . .

Tahun keenam, Sakura merasakan patah hati—patah hati oleh Sasuke Uchiha . . .

Tahun ketujuh, Sakura mengerti bahwa persahabatan lebih dari segalanya dibandingkan Sasuke Uchiha . . .

Tahun kedelapan, Sakura megerti cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan dan dia tidak harus memiliki seorang Sasuke Uchiha . . .

Tahun kesembilan, Sakura menyadari bahwa hidupnya akan terus berlanjut walau hatinya masih tertawan oleh Sasuke Uchiha . . .

Sampai tahun kesepuluh, Sakura akhirnya bisa terus mencintai Sasuke dengan jenis cinta yang berbeda . . .

.

.

_From : Sakura_

_Apa kabarmu?_

_._

_._

_From : Sasuke_

_Aku baik-baik saja karena dia selalu ada di sisiku. Hehehe.._

_._

_._

_From : Sakura_

_Hahaha.. syukurlah kalau begitu... semoga selalu bahagia dan awet ya bersamanya.. ;-)_

_._

_._

_From : Sasuke_

_Terima kasih, sahabatku..._

_._

_._

Sakura tersenyum lembut membaca _sms _terakhir dari Sasuke. Senyum lembut dan tulus yang berasal benar-benar dari lubuk hatinya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke dan . . . Selamat tinggal . . ."

_Jika cintaku untuk memilikimu telah sirna,_

_Kau tidak perlu takut..._

_Karena aku masih punya satu cinta untukmu,_

_Yaitu cinta sebagai teman sejatiku.._

_._

_._

_Cinta itu bukan hanya belajar memahami tetapi juga merelakan.._

_Ketika dia lebih bahagia bersamanya.._

_Ketika dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kita rasakan.._

_Ketika apa yang ingin kita miliki tidak bisa kita raih.._

_Ketika rapuh membelenggu ketika kita mengikatnya.._

_Dan ketika kau tahu bahwa masih ada cinta yang lain untukmu di saat cinta yang setengah mati kau rasakan tidak dapat lagi kau pertahankan..._

.

.

**~END? ~**

.

.

_There's no end in every love story.._

_Because when one love ends, another love will grow.._

_Keep and keep continuing.._

_End is just when death do apart..._

.

.

**Author's note:**

**Akhirnya malah bertambah lagi fic gaje saya..**

**Pas buat fic ini seolah2 lagi buka lembaran memori lama..**

**Ya, karena fic ini memang berdasarkan kisah nyata yang saya alami dan saya tutup sendiri dengan selesainya fic ini.. :D**

**Gimana menurut kalian?**

**Kurang kerasakah feelnya atau gaje? XD**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda dengan mengisi kolom di bawah.. :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**

**Salam**

**Amaliah Annisa a.k.a Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**August, 23rd 2012 at 13:30 p.m.**


End file.
